Demonic Angel
by ThatOneCrazyChick
Summary: Nothing seemed to go right. One problem after another. Confused, lost and broken hearted Mizuki didn't know where to turn, until he showed up and changed her life forever.


Chapter 1: The Mystery Girl

I glared at the four guys who were standing in front of me, prepared to fight. "Does this little girl think she can take us?" I chucked a rock at the Red headed kappa, hitting him in the head. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "HEY DUMBASS! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!!" The short guy with light brown hair laughed at the kappa, enjoying himself immensely. The monk looked annoyed and the tall brown haired on looked worried.

'Finally, my life will come to an end.' I thought to myself. I ran at them with my small dagger at ready.

The smaller one was the first to react. Out of nowhere a bow appeared in his hands and he was countering my attack. Out of the corner of my eye I say the Crimson haired one come at me with his deadly weapon. Right before his cresent blade was about to strike my throat, I smirked, thinking 'Finally it's over.' I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and found the tall brown haired man standing in front of me holding the blade. Fury rose up inside me. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP IT?!" I screamed, forgetting about the monkey boy and throwing myself at the man that had just saved my life. He looked at me with sad, beautiful green eyes, causing me to halt and stare at him. "I know what you were trying to do." I gritted my teeth then turned and ran. 'Damn it! Damn him!' Little did I know that that man would never forget my face.

I was so angry. I needed to die. I just did. I would have killed myself long ago if the damned sanzo monk hadn't placed a spell on me, making it impossible for me to kill myself. I could only die if someone else killed me. And every time I tried to get myself killed by other demons, something always happened; those four guys always showed up and saved me. They were really becoming a pain in the ass.

When I could scarcely breath any more, I stopped and leaned up against a nearby tree. Night was coming fast. I needed to set up a camp, so I did.

Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku all sat around the small fire in the center of their little camp. "Why would she pick and fight and not fight better?"Goku asked in confusion. Hakkai frowned. "Because she was trying to get herself killed, that's why." Gojyo shook his head. "What a crazy chick. Probably a tigress in bed." Sanzo and Hakkai glared at Gojyo. "Enough. She couldn't have gotten far. Tomorrow we'll look for her and get some answers. I have a feeling she knows something she doesn't want to know. Something that makes her want to die." Goku looked sick. "That's horrible." Hakkai said nothing but he knew how it felt to want nothing but death. He sympathized with the strange girl.

I could see the smoke from their campfire. I was going to have to leave earlier than I had anticipated, but I needed rest dearly.

Hakkai couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept going back to the girl. The way she smirked when she say Gojyo's cresent blade come at her, her eyes showing nothing but longing, the way her long blonde hair swayed around her curvaceous hips as se walked, her beautiful amber eyes. Hakkai couldn't stop thinking about her. He needed to clear his mind. So he decided to go on a long walk. Hoping the fresh air would do him some good.

Hakkai hadn't walked more than a mile and a half, when he spotted a shabby tent and a pair of very feminine calves and feet. He got a bit closer, trying to see who or what was in the tent. When he could see into the tent he say that it was the girl from earlier that day. She was shivering. 'It's a bit chillier tonight than last night.' He noticed. Hakkai left into the woods and came back a few minutes later with an armful of logs. He set them down then began to make a fire.

I could feel heat touch my freezing body. I opened my eyes and found myself lying next to a fire instead of inside my small tent. I sat up and a blanket fell of my torso. I was confused. I could feel someone watching me. I looked around and then I saw him. He was sitting up against a tree watching me intently. It was the tall brown haired man with emerald eyes that had stopped my life from coming to an end.

I looked away and clenched my fists. "What do you want?" My voice was ice cold and even. He didn't say anything at first. "You need to learn how to set up a better tent, otherwise you're going to freeze to death or get raped by a demon." My jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" He chuckled softly. "You make a terrible tent." I was getting annoyed. "I was too tired to set up a good one." "I would be too, if I was trying to get myself killed every day." I felt myself go cold even though I was next to the very hot fire. "You don't know anything." I hissed. I threw the blanket off me and rolled to my feet, about to run. But he knew what I was doing and was quick to react. He grabbed my wrist, stopping me from leaving. I turned and glared at him, I tried to slap him, but he easily caught my other wrist and pulled me into his very solid chest, wrapping his arms around me like an iron bar, making escape impossible. "Let go!" I began to squirm and struggle, trying to get his grip to loosen, but my my efforts were pointless and unfruitful. "Bastard." I muttered under my breath. Unconsciously I snuggled closer into his chest. He was so warm. "You're freezing, let's get you by the fire." In one swift movement he was carrying me back to the fire. He sat down, all the while keeping me in his strong unyielding arms. "I'm not a little kid. You don't have to hold me." He chuckled his deep wonderful laugh. "I know you're not a child, but I'm not going to risk you running away again." He pulled me closer to him. His body heat was comforting and was causing my body to sleep. I began to drift off. I shook my head. 'I need to stay awake.' "You should sleep. I can tell you haven't slept in days." I snorted. "I don't need you telling me what to do. It's bad enough that I have to be in your lap." This time he laughed full heartedly. "You're quite an amusing girl." "Glad you think so." I muttered under my breath. "I still don't know your name." He whispered in my ear, sending chills rocketing throughout my body. "And you still won't know my name." I said bit breathless. "I'm Hakkai, Cho Hakkai." "Hmm, interesting." I yawned and my eyes began to droop. 'Stay awake!' My mind yelled. I forced my eyes open. "Well if you refuse to tell me your name I will just have to give you one…..let's see…" he was quiet for a moment. "Ah I know. I will call you Chibi." I rolled my eyes. "Just yawn because I'm short…." That's when sleep took over.

As soon as Hakkai was positive Chibi was asleep he lied down on the ground with her in his arms. He was mentally beating himself up. He had already fallen for her and he barely knew anything about her…even her name. He didn't get it. He rested his chin on her fair head, smelling her wonderful scent of cherry blossoms mixed with rain. He pulled the blanket over both of them and fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
